The Girls vs The Boys: Special Gaara!
by Hwang Energy
Summary: Cerita tentang Gaara yang mengingat hari ulang tahunnya di masa trainee setelah melihat sebuah foto. Semua pada lupa sama ulang tahunnya, apalagi The Boys dan kedua kakaknya. Wah, Gaara ngambek dan kabur dari dorm. Untung ada Matsuri yang ingat. "Walaupun kau menyebalkan dan aneh, tapi kau pintar. Terima kasih sekali lagi,"/"Kau harus menari dengan genit!"/"Menyebalkan!"/ RnR? :)


_Disclaimer :_

_Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_

_**The Girls vs The Boys: Special Gaara!**__ by Hwang Energy_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_(A/N : Alohaaaaaa. Kali ini aku bikin fanfic untuk my lovely boyfriend #ngarep, __**SABAKU NO GAARA**__ *tabur bunga*. Ayo di baca :D)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Seorang lelaki berambut merah marun terlihat sedang sibuk dengan ponsel _touchscreen_nya. Wajahnya itu sangat datar jadi sulit untuk menebak apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Apa yang pemuda bertato _Ai_ itu lakukan? _Facebook_-an? _Twitter_-an?_ Heelo_-an? Atau... baca_ fanfiction_ yang _**'tidak-tidak'**_?

Oh, ternyata _lead dancer_ The Boys itu sedang menghapus foto-foto yang ada di ponselnya. Mungkin foto-foto itu sengaja dihapus karena memori ponselnya sudah penuh. Sama kayak author. Berarti kita jodoh ya, Gaara_-kun_? *diseret pembaca*

Gaara terlihat sangat asik menghapus foto-foto yang hanya memenuhi memorinya itu. Member The Boys yang lain sudah tertidur pulas. Oh, bahkan Naruto mengorok. Gaara melirik Naruto dengan tatapan aneh. Cepat-cepat Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponselnya.

Tiba-tiba, Gaara tersenyum melihat sebuah foto yang ada di ponselnya. Sebuah foto yang kenangannya masih teringat di pikirannya. Sebuah foto yang tak akan dia hapus. Sebuah foto dimana dia dan _maknae_ (yang paling termuda) The Girls, Matsuri, berfoto saat ulang tahunnya dua tahun yang lalu.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dua tahun yang lalu tepat pada tanggal 19 Januari, Gaara terbangun dari tidurnya. Semua member The Boys sudah bangun. Hm, kali ini kau terlambat bangun Gaara. Dan lebih gawatnya, kau bangun melebihi jam tujuh pagi. Itu artinya...

"Traktir kami makan Ramen, Gaara!" ucap seluruh member The Boys disertai dengan cengiran jahil mereka. Apalagi Naruto, hm, dia yang terlihat paling semangat walaupun suara Kiba terdengar lebih keras.

Bangun lebih dari jam tujuh pagi akan mendapat hukuman. Yaitu, mentraktir member yang lainnya. Ya, itulah tradisi The Boys. Biasanya Shikamaru yang suka terperangkap. Gaara memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas. "Yeah," ucapnya yang membuat Naruto dan Kiba histeris senang.

'_Lagi pula hari ini aku berulang tahun. Hitung-hitung aku menraktir mereka karena ulang tahunku,'_ batin Gaara. Yap, hari ini adalah hari yang pasti akan menyenangkan untuk Gaara.

Eh, tapi bakalan benar-benar menyenangkan tidak ya?

**\= The Girls vs The Boys: Special Gaara! =/**

"Huffft," Gaara menghela napasnya panjang. Bukan karena kepedasan karena ramen, tapi karena teman-temannya yang memesan ramen terlalu banyak. Rigth Cling dan Left Better pun juga ikut ditraktir karena ulah Naruto yang mengajak mereka seenaknya saja.

'_Sabarlah Gaara. Hitung-hitung traktir ulang tahun,'_ batin Gaara berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

_Tunggu._

_Ulang Tahun?_

Gaara melirik teman-temannya satu-persatu dengan tatapan kesal. Hari ini dia memang berulang tahun, tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang mengatakan _Selamat Ulang Tahun_ padanya. Hadiah pun tidak ada. Bahkan Kankurou, yang memang kakak kandungnya pun tidak mengucapkannya.

'_Sebenarnya mereka itu ingat atau pura-pura lupa?'_ Gaara mendecak kesal. Dan, ia pun lanjut memakan ramenya.

"Paman, aku tambah satu ramen super pedas ya," Gaara langsung menatap Naruto yang sedang memberikan cengiran tanpa dosa kepada Gaara. Sepertinya kau akan bangkrut Gaara. Lihat, mangkuk yang ada disamping Naruto sudah tambah tinggi saja. Belum lagi kau melihat seberapa tingginya mangkuk Chouji. Persiapkanlah uangmu!

'_Sabar Gaara. Ikhlaskan saja uangmu untuk kebahagiaan temanmu,'_ batin Gaara mencoba sabar. Tapi godaan untuk menjatuhkan kesabaran Gaara tetap saja ada. Suara teman-temannya yang meminta tambah ramen itulah yang membuatnya kesal. Semakin tinggi mangkuk, semakin banyak uang yang akan kau keluarkan Gaara.

Setelah berlama-lama di Ichiraku Ramen, akhirnya The Boys, Right Cling, dan Left Better pun keluar dari kedai ramen itu. Wajah mereka semua terlihat senang terkecuali Gaara yang masih memikirkan uangnya itu. Di penglihatan Gaara, terdapat banyaknya sejumlah uang dengan sayap dan lingkaran putih di atas uang itu yang terbang ke surga.

"Ah. Terima kasih, Gaara. Hari ini kami benar-benar beruntung," lalu terdengan bunyi _Cling _dan terpancar cahaya yang silau dari gigi putih cermelang Lee. Eits, tidak lupa juga dengan ibu jarinya.

"Adikku memang sangat baik!" puji Kankurou sambil menyenggol lengan Gaara.

"Terima Kasih, Gaara!" ucap semuanya dengan berbagai ekspresi. Gaara hanya mengangguk singkat tanpa senyum sama sekali. Yah... mungkin ia masih memikirkan uangnya.

_Sudahlah Gaara, ikhlaskan saja uangmu!_

**\= The Girls vs The Boys: Special Gaara! =/**

_Tooku de kikoeru koe wo hinto ni  
Hitori mata hitori tachiagaru doushi  
Kurikaesu dake no fudan doori kutsugaesu  
Junbi iize are you ready?  
Karadajuu furuwasu shindou ni hageshiku uchinarase yo stomping  
Taezu tsuki ugokasu call me kawarazu yuru ga nutsukamu story Come on! Everybody stand up! Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomaranu supiido hantaa  
Daremo ga mina toriko kanban yeah! (Come on!)  
Everybody hands up! Matashita na hero's come back!  
Zujou kazoe yubi oru count down  
Ikuze 3-2-1 make some noise!_

Terdengar lagu _Hero's Come Back_ dari _Practice Room_. Mereka sedang latihan dance untuk mematangkan _skill_ mereka saat debut nanti. Yah, walaupun masih lama untuk mencapai tahap debut.

Kakashi, selaku pelatih The Boys, memperhatikan perkembangan murid-muridnya. Jika ada yang belum begitu bisa, orang itu akan dilatih semalaman penuh. Tapi kali ini dia bukan hanya melihat perkembangan. Tetapi menentukan posisi mereka saat debut nanti.

'_Hm. Inuzuka Kiba, cocok untuk menjadi main dancer,'_ batin Kakashi memperhatikan Kiba yang sedang menari dengan lincah. Lalu, ia menulis nama Kiba di form _Main Dancer_.

Kakashi pun lanjut memperhatikan The Boys. Wajah Kakashi _sweatdrop_ melihat Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang menari dengan malas-malasan dan seperti tidak ada niat. Neji pun terlihat malas-malasan juga walaupun tidak parah. Tapi, Kakashi cukup kagum melihat perkembangan Naruto walaupun tarian dia masih agak kaku.

'_Sepertinya Sai dan Gaara bisa dijadikan lead dancer. Selain gerakan mereka yang bagus, wajah mereka juga cukup keren,'_ Kakashi pun menulis nama Sai dan Gaara di form _Lead Dancer 1_ dan _Lead Dancer 2_.

_Bruk._

"Argh, Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Naruto pada Sasuke yang sedang tertawa evil padanya. Semua pun berhenti menari dan Kakashi mematikan lagu tersebut.

"Aku hanya tidak sengaja mendorongmu," jawab Sasuke datar dan disertai senyuman evilnya. Mereka pun sudah menebak kalau si evil Sasuke ini sengaja mengerjainya. Naruto pun kembali berdiri karena di bantu oleh Gaara. Ia memberikan tatapan membunuh yang tidak seram bagi Sasuke.

"Sudah, kalian berdua jangan bertengkar. Kita hentikan latihannya dan sekarang duduklah secara melingkar," pinta Kakashi. Dia tidak ingin mendengar suara cempreng Naruto yang cetar membahana itu. Lalu, mereka pun melakukan apa yang Kakashi katakan.

"Awas Sasuke. Akan kubalas perbuatanmu!" ucap Naruto kesal. Dan Sasuke hanya tertawa evil. Itu membuat Naruto semakin panas.

"Sudah jangan diladeni," kata Gaara berusaha menenangkan Naruto. Pemuda yang berulang tahun hari ini pun duduk disamping Naruto.

"Hah, merepotkan!" Shikamaru pun menguap.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Kakashi-_sensei_?" tanya Neji yang sudah menebak apa maksud Kakashi menyuruh mereka duduk. Kakashi pun mempunyai pikiran bahwa Neji ini bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Kali ini aku akan menentukan posisi-posisi kalian saat debut nanti," kata Kakashi sambil menunjukan form yang ia pegang.

"Wah, ternyata aku terpilih sebagai _main dancer_ ya?" Kiba bangga begitu melihat namanya yang tertulis di form itu.

"Aku dan Gaara sebagai _lead dancer_? Jadi, kami yang paling jago?" tanya Sai pada Kakashi.

"Bukan. Yang paling jago _dance_ yaitu Kiba. Kalian berdua hanya pemimpin penari bukan penari utama. Mengerti?" jawab Kakashi. Sai dan Gaara pun mengangguk.

"Yah, kukira aku akan menjadi _dancer_." Ucap Naruto agak kecewa dengan keputusan Kakashi.

"Tenang Naruto. Kau dipilih sebagai _main vocalist_," kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Yeee! Suaraku memang bagus ternyata," ucap Naruto bangga. Member The Boys yang lain hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka. Kakashi-_sensei_, ada apa dengan pendengaranmu, Eh?

"Bukannya suaramu itu cempreng?" ejek Sasuke yang sedang melipat tangannya.

"Heh. Sembarangan kau!" ucap Naruto kesal. Sasuke bagaikan orang yang mengganggu kebahagiaannya.

Kakashi menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum. "Kau jangan cemburu. Suara Naruto memang cempreng tapi itulah ciri khas-nya. Tenang, kau akan menjadi _lead vocal 1_ dan _image_ The Boys," kata Kakashi membuat Sasuke agak kesal.

'_Siapa yang cemburu?'_ batin Sasuke tidak terima kalau ia dibilang cemburu dengan Naruto.

"Lalu, Neji akan menjadi _lead vocal 2_. Shikamaru menjadi _supporting vocal _dan_ leader_. Kiba, Sai, dan Naruto juga akan menjadi _rapper_," ucap Kakashi sekalian mencatat.

"Kakashi-_sensei_, bisa tidak posisi _leader_ku di buang? Aku tidak ingin jadi ketua. Itukan sangat merepotkan!" ucap Shikamaru dengan malas.

"Lagipula Shikamaru sangat pemalas. Apa dia bisa mengurus kami?" kata Neji sambil memberikan tatapan ragu pada Shikamaru.

"Hei, Neji. Tidak perlu menatapku dengan tatapan merepotkan itu," kata Shikamaru kesal.

Kakashi menghela napasnya. "Ya sudah. Jabatan ketua akan kupindahkan pada Neji," dan Neji pun langsung menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan _kenapa harus aku?_

"Maaf, Kakashi-sensei. Tapi aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa memimpin." ucap Neji menolak jabatan sebagai _leader_. Padahal gaji ketua itu bisa lebih besar, loh!

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto dengan pede-nya menawarkan diri untuk menjadi ketua. Tentu saja semua member The Boys menertawainya. Bisa-bisanya bocah bodoh pencinta ramen itu menjadi ketua.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa kalau memang kau mau. Dari pada tidak ada yang mau," sepertinya Kakashi mulai berpihak pada Naruto. Si calon ketua The Boys itu pun histeris senang.

'_Apa yang Kakashi-sensei pikirkan, sih?'_ batin Gaara sambil melirik Kakashi dengan tatapan aneh.

_Tunggu._

Tiba-tiba saja Gaara teringat akan ulang tahunnya. Dia pun kembali kesal seperti saat di kedai ramen. _'Kakashi-sensei pun tidak tau kalau aku berulang tahun. Sebenarnya mereka ini pura-pura atau bagaimana sih? Ah, pikiranku kacau!'_ batin Gaara menahan emosinya.

Kakashi pun berdiri sambil membawa form itu. "Sudah ya, jadi kalian sudah tau posisi kalian masing-masing. Kembangkan kemampuan kalian. Kita sudahi dulu latihan ini," dan The Boys pun berdiri mengikuti Kakashi yang berjalan keluar. Kecuali Gaara yang masih duduk terdiam.

"Oi Gaara. Kau tidak ingin makan siang?" ajak Naruto yang kembali ke ruang latihan. Member The Boys yang lain pun juga ikut kembali.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, jatah makananmu biar buatku saja," kata Kiba seenaknya.

Gaara pun melirik teman-teman. "Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan pada kalian." kata Gaara membuat member The Boys yang tadinya berdiri di depan pintu pun masuk kembali ke dalam.

"Memang apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Naruto pun kembali duduk di samping Gaara.

"Cepatlah. Aku sudah lapar," kata Shikamaru yang terlihat tidak tertarik pada apa yang akan ditanyakan Gaara.

Pemuda berambut merah itu pun menarik napasnya dan menghembuskannya. "Apa kalian tau kalau hari ini hari apa?" tanya-nya.

"Tentu saja hari sabtu!"

"Tanggal?"

"Tanggal 19,"

"Bulan?"

"Februari,"

"Artinya apa?" Gaara mulai kesal pada teman-temannya.

"Artinya kita harus makan siang sekarang. Perutku sudah tidak bisa diajak kerjasama," Shikamaru pun langsung melesat keluar ruangan.

"Hahahaha. Kau itu bagaimana, sih? Masa hari ini saja kau tidak tau hari apa? Sudahlah ayo kita makan," ajak Naruto yang langsung berdiri. Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya pada Gaara. "Ayo biar kubantu berdiri,".

"Tidak perlu!" Gaara langsung berjalan keluar ruangan dengan kesal. Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Sai, dan Neji pun menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada apa dengannya? Apa kita salah bicara?" heran Sai menatap temannya satu per satu dengan wajah bertanya-tanya.

"Hn. Tidak tau," jawab Sasuke singkat dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya. Ia hendak ingin keluar ruangan, tapi ia malah berpapasan dengan Sakura.

"Cih. Kenapa selalu kau?" gumam Sasuke sambil memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas.

Sakura pun juga memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas. "Memangnya aku ingin berpapasan denganmu, huh?" katanya jutek sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Hei, kalian cepatlah keluar. Kami ingin latihan." ucap Temari pada The Boys. Tanpa basa-basi, mereka pun langsung keluar ruangan. Tak lupa dengan Naruto yang selalu mencari gara-gara dengan mengatai The Girls.

The Girls pun masuk kedalam ruang latihan. Matsuri berjalan menuju _tape_ dan memutar CD bertuliskan _Dance Parade The Girls_. Sebelumnya, ia mengambil CD bertuliskan _The Boys Gaara_ yang masih menempel di dalam _tape_ itu.

"Onee-san, sepertinya The Boys meninggalkan CD mereka," kata Matsuri sambil memperlihatkan CD yang sepertinya milik Gaara. "Bagaimana kalau kita jahili?" saran Matsuri dengan senyum evilnya.

Sakura dan Ino menjentikkan jari secara bersamaan. "Ide bagus!" kata mereka kompak. Refleks, Sakura dan Ino pun tertawa jahil bersama.

"Sudah tidak usah. Lagipula kalian suka sekali berperang dengan mereka!" kata Tenten di sela-sela nyanyiannya dengan Hinata.

"B-benar. Ki-kita latihan saja," setuju Hinata. Sakura, Ino, dan Matsuri merasa kecewa dengan jawaban kedua temannya.

"Lebih baik kau kembalikan saja, Matsuri. Tapi jangan lupa cepat kembali," Temari yang barusan melenturkan badannya pun berkata seperti itu pada Matsuri. Yang disuruh hanya cemberut kesal.

"Jangan lupa bawakan aku teh ocha, ya?" ucap Shion yang sibuk dengan rangkaian mahkota bunganya. Ino pun langsung mendekati Shion begitu menyadari ada bunga.

"Kenapa harus aku, sih?" gumam Matsuri pelan dan kesal. "Ya sudah. Jaa," dan Matsuri pun langsung melesat keluar.

**\= The Girls vs The Boys: Special Gaara! =/**

Seorang lelaki berambut merah marun sedang duduk di bangku panjang taman Konoha Entertainment. Mata hijaunya hanya menatap lurus pada rerumputan hijau yang bergoyang. Tangan kanannya terkepal dengan kuat. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal. _Guys_, Gaara ngambek karena tidak ada yang ingat hari ulang tahunnya.

Matsuri yang kebetulan mencari Gaara pun melihat Gaara yang sedang duduk. Ia pun mendekati Gaara dan mengagetkannya dari belakang.

"BWAAA!" teriak Matsuri menepuk pundak Gaara dari belakang. Ia pun tertawa jahil dan mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Gaara.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda," ucap Gaara datar. Ia sama sekali tak menatap atau melirik Matsuri. Pandangannya masih tetap lurus pada rumput.

Matsuri memberikan CD yang ia pegang kepada Gaara. "Nih. Pasti ini punyamu. Makanya jangan ceroboh, Gaara-_kun_!" ucap Matsuri tersenyum. Yah, walaupun tidak dilihat oleh Gaara.

Gaara mengambil CD-nya dengan kasar. "Hn. Terima kasih," ucapnya pelan dan datar.

Matsuri menghela napasnya. "Kau ini kenapa, sih? Ngga asik banget ga bisa diajak bercanda," Matsuri pun jadi ngomel-ngomel ke Gaara.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin bercanda!"

"Ciyus? Enelan? Miapah? Hahahaha,"

"Matsuri, aku serius."

"Apa? Ga dengar tuh."

"Matsuri diamlah!"

"Siapa yang berbiara, ya? Aku tidak bisa melihatnya,"

"KUBILANG DIAM, YA, DIAM!" dan Matsuri pun diam setelah mendapat bentakkan dari Gaara. Matsuri pun langsung berdiri membelakangi Gaara.

"Ya sudah. Lagipula aku hanya ingin mengembalikan CD-mu. Huh!" dan Matsuri pun berjalan menjauhi Gaara yang diam terpaku. Gaara diam dengan mata agak terbelalak melihat apa yang ada di CD-nya. Seulas senyum tipis pun akhirnya tampak di wajahnya.

_Happy Birthday, Gaara-kun!. _Kartu ucapan itu membuat Gaara merasa agak senang dan melupakan hal-hal menyebalkan yang ia alami. Ternyata masih ada satu orang yang mengingat hari ulang tahunnya. Walaupun hanya satu orang, tapi lebih baik 'kan dari pada tidak ada sama sekali?

**\= The Girls vs The Boys: Special Gaara! =/**

_AH-HA_

_Neon nareul jageukhaji, UP AND DOWN!_

_Hangyereul neomeoseotgo WECHO!_

_RIGHT!_

_MAXSTEP!_

_MAXSTEP!_

Lagu berjudul _Maxstep_ terdengar dari _Practice Room_ Konoha Entertainment. Ternyata, Gaara sedang latihan _dance_ sendiri. Gerakan tarian Gaara sangat lincah dan tepat dengan musik. Wajah datarnya justru membuatnya terlihat keren. Tapi, kenapa ia berlatih sendiri? Malam hari pula.

Oh, ternyata si bungsu _sand siblings_ ini masih ngambek karena teman satu grupnya tak ada yang ingat hari ulang tahunnya. Maka, Gaara memutuskan untuk kabur dari dorm dan berlatih semalaman di _Practice Room_. Jangan ragukan Gaara! Dia itu paling kuat begadang dibandingkan teman-temannya.

Merasa lelah, Gaara pun berhenti menari dan mematikan lagu dari _tape_ tersebut. Sudah hampir dua jam Gaara menari dan itu tanpa istirahat. Ia pun berjalan menuju dinding dan duduk menyandarkan badannya ke dinding. Ia mengambil botol minum dari tasnya dan meminumnya sampai hampir habis. Gaara sangat lelah. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk mengistirahatkan matanya itu.

"Pokoknya aku tidak akan kembali k dorm sebelum mereka mengingat hari ulang tahunku!" ucap Gaara dengan nada kesal. Ia kembali mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul-mukul lantai dengan keras. Siapa sih yang ga marah kalau hari ulang tahunnya tak ada yang ingat, eh?

"Hihihi. Begitu saja sampai kabur," Gaara pun langsung membuka matanya. Matanya membelalak melihat Matsuri yang tersenyum manis padanya sambil memegang sebuah kue kecil yang ada lilinnya.

"O-Tanjoubi Omedetou Gozaimasu, Gaara-_kun_!" ucap Matsuri tersenyum senang. Ia mendekati Gaara dan duduk di sampingnya. Matsuri mendekatkan kue dengan buah stroberi itu pada Gaara.

"I-ini," Gaara tidak bisa berbicara. Ia menatap bergantian pada Matsuri dan kue itu.

"Hari ini kau berulang tahun, kan? Ya sudah tiup lilinnya. Apa perlu kita bernyanyi dulu? Haha," tawa Matsuri melihat ekspresi kaget Gaara.

Pemuda bermata hijau itu pun tersenyum senang. "Baiklah kalau kau mau kita bernyanyi dulu," dan mereka berdua pun menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun.

Gaara terlihat sangat senang. Begitu pun dengan Matsuri yang juga ikut senang. Mereka menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun dengan semangat. Tapi, mereka pun berhenti menyanyi karena tiba-tiba lampu di _Practice Room_ padam. Dan, yang menyinari ruangan itu hanya lilin kue ulang tahun Gaara.

"Kenapa ini? Ada yang iseng, ya?" omel Matsuri dengan kesal.

"Sepertinya mati lampu," ucap Gaara santai. "Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula aku punya senter." ucapnya lagi.

"Baiklah. Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Matsuri dengan polosnya menatap Gaara.

"Meniup lilin, kan?" jawab Gaara dengan wajah polos juga.

"Ah, benar. Tapi, _make a wish_ dong!" ucap Matsuri semangat. Gaara pun memejamkan matanya meminta permohonan di hari ulang tahunnya sebelum meniup lilin.

"Sekarang boleh kutiup?" tanyanya setelah membuka kembali matanya.

Matsuri membrikan tawa evilnya pada Gaara. "Belum boleh. Masih ada satu syarat lagi." ucapnya jahil.

Gaara mendesah malas. "Apa lagi, huh?" ia melirik Matsuri dengan wajah bete.

"Hehe," cengir Matsuri. "Kudengar kau terpilih menjadi _lead_ _dancer_. Jadi, sebelum kau meniup lilin kau menari dengan gaya genit di depanku. Hahaha," dan Gaara pun memberikan _deathglare_ pada Matsuri.

"Menyebalkan," Gaara pun berdiri dan mengambil posisi untuk menari. "Karena hari ini aku berulang tahun makanya aku mau menuruti permintaan konyolmu itu," dan Gaara pun mulai menari dengan gaya genit yang membuat Matsuri tak bisa berhenti tertawa.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Matsuri benar-benar dibuat sakit perut oleh Gaara. Cowok bertato kanji _Ai_ itu pun berhenti menari. Ia kembali duduk di samping Matsuri yang masih tertawa.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Gaara datar dan polos sambil menatap Matsuri.

"Hahaha. Kau lucu. Sangat jelek. Konyol sekali. Hahaha," tawa Matsuri pun semakin keras. Gaara melirik Matsuri dengan tatapan kesal. Tanpa basa-basi, ia pun langsung meniup lilin kue ulang tahunnya dan ruangan pun menjadi sangat gelap.

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

_Ctek._

"Hei, pekikkanmu sangat sakit di telinga!" ucap Gaara yang menghidupkan senternya. Ia menatap Matsuri yang kelihatan ketakutan. Kali ini, ruangan hanya diterangi oleh senter Gaara.

"Kau... Kau kenapa?" tanya Gaara heran.

"Aku... Aku tidak suka gelap. Makanya aku selalu melanggarmu untuk meniup lilin," jawab Matsuri dengan nada ketakutan sambil menatap Gaara.

"Hmph. Baka!" Gaara pun terkekeh melihat Matsuri.

"Kau ini, huh!" Matsuri membuang muka dari Gaara.

"Hei, begitu saja marah," Gaara mendekati Matsuri. Ia memegang dagu Matsuri dan mengarahkannya kembali pada Gaara. Jadi mereka saling tatap-tatapan sekarang.

"Terima kasih, Matsuri." Gaara memberikan senyuman tipisnya pada Matsuri. Membuat cewek berambut pendek cokelat itu bersemu merah.

"_Hai_. Sama-sama, Gaara-_kun_!" balas Matsuri yang juga tersenyum manis pada Gaara. Kini gantian Gaara yang bersemu merah.

Gaara melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Matsuri. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Err, kau tidak kembali ke _dorm_?" tanya Gaara mengganti suasana.

"Ti-tidak. Aku bertengkar dengan Shion _onee-sama_," jawab Matsuri lesu.

Gaara mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ya, sebenarnya hanya hal kecil. Aku lupa membawakan teh ocha untuk Shion _onee-sama_. Dia itu sensitif sekali, huh?" jawab Matsuri cemberut. Rasanya Gaara ingin sekali mencubit pipi Matsuri.

"Ah, aku punya hadiah untukmu!" Matsuri mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Terlihatlah sebuah boneka beruang berwarna cokelat dengan matanya yang dikelilingi garis hitam dan ada tanda hati di jidat sebelah kanannya. Ia pun memberikan boneka itu pada Gaara.

"Boneka?" Gaara mengambil boneka beruang itu dengan wajah yang heran.

"Iya. Coba kau perhatikan baik-baik. Boneka itu mirip denganmu, hehe. Aku sengaja membuatnya," ucap Matsuri lembut.

Dan lagi-lagi, Gaara pun tersenyum. Memang mirip. Garis hitam di sekitar mata dan tanda hati di jidat sebelah kanan, itu mirip dengannya. "Walaupun kau menyebalkan dan aneh, tapi kau juga pintar. Terima kasih sekali lagi." Gaara memberikan senyumannya lagi pada Matsuri.

Cewek berambut pendek itu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum malu. Pipinya kembali bersemu merah. "Gaara-kun, bagaimana kalau kita berfoto?" ajak Matsuri malu-malu.

Gaara mengangguk singkat. "Baiklah." Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka pun berfoto bersama dengan gaya yang _simple_ tapi terlihat sangat bagus.

Selesai berfoto, Matsuri pun tersenyum jahil. Ia mencolek krim kue tersebut dan mengolesnya pada hidung Gaara. Yang di olesi krim kue pun tak mau kalah. Ia juga mencolek krim kue itu dan mengolesinya pada pipi Matsuri. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua pun saling colek-mencolek krim.

"Berhenti, Gaara-_kun_! Aku kan sudah tidak mengolesimu lagi!" Matsuri sedikit menbentak Gaara dan cemberut.

"Rasakan!" Gaara meniru tawa evil Matsuri. Dan itu membuatnya semakin sebal.

"Huh. Kau ini menyebalkan!" ucap Matsuri kesal. Tapi, diam-diam ia tersenyum. "Hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Aku juga harus berterima kasih. Jadi, Terima kasih, Gaara-_kun_!" katanya sambil tersenyum manis pada Gaara.

_Cup._

Gaara mencium pipi Matsuri. Tentu saja yang di cium kaget dan membelalakan matanya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Gaara melepaskan ciumannya. Kini, wajah keduanya bersemu merah terlebih Matsuri.

Gaara menggaruk pipinya dengan canggung. "Err, bagaimana... kalau kita makan kuenya?" ajaknya.

Matsuri mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Baiklah, Gaara-_kun_!" dan mereka berdua pun memakan kue itu dengan keadaan canggung.

_._

_._

_._

_._

Muncul rona merah di kedua pipi Gaara setelah mengingat kejadian dua tahun yang lalu itu. Foto dan boneka pemberian Matsuri adalah benda penting baginya. Gaara pun tersenyum malu sambil menatap foto yang ada di ponselnya itu.

"Woi, Gaara. Bisakah kau mematikan lampu meja itu dan tidur? Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur!" omel Naruto setengah sadar.

"Ya." jawab Gaara singkat. Ia segera meletakan ponselnya diatas meja dan mematikan lampu. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya dan menyelimutinya. Gaara masih tersenyum dengan rona merah.

_Arigatou._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The End_

* * *

_Ohayou, minna-san_! *tebar bunga*

_O-Tanjoubi Omedetou Gozaimasu_, Gaara! *hugkiss Gaara* (Gaara FC : Kyaaa Gaara-_kun_! *asah golok buat Hwang Energy*)

Maaf ya telat sehari. Niatnya aku mau publish kemarin. Eh, ternyata aku malah sakit flu dan panas. Yang penting udah publish deh. Ehehehe :D

Bagaimana nih, _minna-san_? Baguskah? Kalau ada kekurangan, tolong comment di review ya. Kalau mau kasih pujian juga gapapa ehehe. #plak #maunyaauthor #bercanda

Kalau ada typo, maaf-maaf aja nih. Keyboard laptop mama-ku memang lagi bermasalah. Mau tekan huruf E aja harus pake urat. Hehehehe :3

**Yosh. Thanks for Read and Let's Review! :D**


End file.
